bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Future Life:Chapter 2- Calling a Meeting
When Charles wakes up he takes a shower, puts on some fresh clothes( a black dress shirt, black pants, and some shoes. Not dress shoes, in case he has to run he doesn't wear dress shoes), grabs a briefcase, and walks out of his apartment to the elevator. He then takes the elevator down to the lobby, and takes a cab to Venice-Tripolar Inc. headquarters. When he gets there he goes up to his office, gets under his desk, and grabs a 9mm pistol and hooks it up to fit iin his briefcase, making a briefcase gun. After that he goes into Aaron's office. "Charles, I'm glad you're here we need you" Aaron says to Charles. Also in the office is Danny, and a security guard. "What do you need Aaron?" Charles asks Aaron. "In a half hour we're going to meet with a bank teller about getting our money in full now, and in case anything happens I need you to watch my back. Danny and him are also going to help. Here(Danny pulls out a bullet-proof vest), puts this on, you'll need it just in case. Me & Danny already have some on. Whats with the briefcase?" Aaron says to Charles. "I'm glad you asked. Its looks like a normal briefcase, but its not." Charles says and pops it open, revealing the briefcase gun. "A briefcase gun?" Danny says to Charles. "Yeah, you see if I pull this string on the gun, it goes through these pulleys and out the top of the briefcase gun. I just decided to bring it. Who's going to be looking after the company while we're gone?" Charles says to Danny, and then to Aaron. "Eddie" Aaron says. "You got to be fucking kidding me" Charles says. "Whats wrong with Eddie watching the company?" Danny asks Charles. "Do you all know what that asshole does? He goes on tv for himself, he doesn't listen to me or the other executives higher than him, and he could be the reason that we are getting money stolen from us. And the only reason he's an executive is because of us, the only reason we hang put with him is because we felt sorry because he got jumped by gang members back in Venice." Charles says to Danny. "Well then we'll get the other executives to check up on him, but we need you this is important" Aaron says to Charles. "Okay then, lets just get this over with" Charles says and him, Aaron, Danny, and the security guard leaves Aaron's office and take the elevator down to the parking lot and get in Aaron's Huntley Sport( its black & has bulletproof siding & windows). They then drive down to the pier in Castle Garden's to where the meeting is happening. When they get there they go and park the car, and walk to the pier, where the bank teller & two security guards are waiting. "So, you actually showed up" the bank teller sayd to them. "Yeah, we did" Aaron says to the bank teller. "Well, were here, so lets get down to buisness. Now we are stealing money from you, but we'll stop if you'll give us something" the bank teller says to them. "What?" Danny asks the bank teller. "My manager wants 66% of your profits & a stake in your company" the bank teller says. "Fuck that, no deal" Charles says to the bank teller. "What?" the bank teller angrilly says. "Yeah, no deal" Aaron says to the teller. "Well then, I guess you're not getting your money" the bank teller says to them. "You know I could just put a bullet in your brain and get this over with" Charles says to the bank teller. "Actually no, and since we stole your money we've upgraded our security, guards, kill these bitches" the bank teller says and 12 guards come out from where they were hiding( all over the pier), and the bank teller pulls out a pistol and shoots Aaron in the chest( but he's not hurt because of the bulletproof vest). Charles then aims the briefcase at the teller and pulls the sting, firing the gun. The bullet hits the teller in the knee, knocking him down, and then Charles shoots him in the chest(but in a spot that will keep him alive). "Send that message to your manager, bitch" Charles says to him. The security guards working for the bank then open fire at them. Danny then picks up the bank tellers pistol and shoots at a guard on the roof of the building at the pier, knocking him into the water. "I'm suprised you know how to shoot Danny" Charles says to Danny. "You're not the only one who's been shot at before Charles" Danny says to Charles. all of them then flip a long table taying outside and use that for cover. "I have a quick question. What kind of fucking bank people are these guys?!" Charles says to Aaron. "Who the fuck knows?" Aaron says to Charles. "Sir, whats are plan to get out of here?" the security guard with Charles, Aaron, and Danny says to Aaron. "I got an idea. We make a run for it and shoot any motherfucker that gets in our way?" Charles says to Aaron. "Sounds good, lets move" Aaron says and they all get up and try to make their way to Aaron's Huntley Sport. While making their way to the car they hear a gunshot and hear someone cry out in pain, but they think its just the banks secuity and keep making their way to the car. A guy then pops out behind Charles, tries to hit him in the back of the head, but Charles hits him with the briefcase, and then the guy hits steps on Charles' fooy and throws the briefcase over the railing into the sea. "What are you going to do without that briefcase now punk?" the guard says to Charles. "I'll fight you bitch, bring it on" Charles says to the guard. The guard then swings a slopppy right hook at Charles, but Charles quickly dodges it, knees him in the facce, and tosses him over a railing. Charles then catches up with Aaron & Danny. When they get there they realize the security guard working for them is not there. "Where's the security guard?" Aaron asks Charles. Shit! he must be back there. I'm going back to get him" Charles says. "He's just a security guard" Danny says. "You dont leave anyone behind unless they're dead. Danny, give me your gun" Charles says and Danny hands Charles his gun. Charles then runs back and shoots at the other guards, picks up the security guard that came with them, and runs back to the car. All of them then get in the car and drive back to the Venice-Tripolar Inc headquarters. In the Main Conference Room "Alright, what are we going to do about these motherfuckers now? They're still going to go rob us of our money. Any ideas?" Aaron says to all the executives & Danny in the room. "Go and beat the shit out the manager until he agrees to give us all the money?" Travis, another executive says to Aaron. "No he would probably still do it" Aaron says to Travis. "Maybe trash his car, trash his house, and then blow up some shit?" Francis, another executive says to Aaron. "I really don't know" Shawn, anothetr executive says to Aaron. "Well, it seems we're resorting back to criminal ways aren't we?" Charles says with sarcasm. "Eddie?" Danny says to Eddie. "Bribe them?" Eddie says. "Dipshit if that didn't work earlier then how's it going to work now?" Travis says to Eddie. "I got an idea. Since we're talking about criminal ways I got an idea. Me and some guys go and rob the bank. And for fun ill kick his ass" Charles says to Aaron. "You're serious? You're really willingly to rob a bank?" Danny says to Charles. "Yeah, I am. We need our money at any cost, and I'm willingly to get it at any cost" Charles says to Danny. "Then what do you have in mind?" Aaron says to Charles. "Aaron, you're not serious are you?" Travis says to Aaron. "Yeah, I'm serious. So Charles, tell me what you got in mind." Aaron says to Charles. "Well, tomorrow me & some guys should go to the bank down here and rob it, but we'll need disguises. Does anyone have any good ideas for disguises?" Charles says to the executives, Danny, and Aaron. "Cops" Travis says to Charles. "No that wouldn't be good for this, but write that down though Travis, it'll come in handy" Charles says to Travis. "Suits & balaclava?" Francis says to Charles. "Niko Bellic & the irish mob did that already, so it would be copy-catting" Charles says to Francis. "Eddie?" Charles says to Eddie. "Don't care about it" Eddie says to Charles. "I got it! Pest exterminators" Danny says to Charles. "Pest exterminators? Actually, that doesn't sound that bad, I'll do that. Good work Danny. But I'll need a van & outfits for it" Charles says to Danny. "Go to bugstars and steal some of their clothes & a van" Danny says to Charles. "Great job Danny. Okay now guys, tomorrow I'll get some people and we'll go to the bank in the bugstar van & dressed as the workers, rob the bank, get back in the van, dump the van, change the clothes, and then some other stuff. Danny, Aaron, can you come here for a minute?" Charles says and then pulls Danny and Aaron aside. "Yeah Charles?" Aaron says and they walk out into the hallway. "I just needed you two alone to talk to" Charles says to them. "Why did you say 'and then some other stuff'?" Danny asks Charles. "Thats exactly why I pulled you two out. I think someone's gonna rat this out" Charles says to Danny. "Who? The other executives?" Aaron says to Charles. "One of them, but someone who doesn't like me" Charles says to Aaron. "Dude you're fucking paronoid" Danny says to Charles. "Yeah, I may be, sorry for waisting your time guys, I'm going home. I gotta make some calls for tomorrow" Charles says and leaves the building, and then goes to his apartment. Category:Blog posts